Always and Never
by shriveled.up.heart
Summary: Kagura isn't perfect. After being tracked down by Rin 7 years after she left her life in Japan, she retruns for a wedding. How will the family react to her sudden return, especially the two she hurt the most? HaruKaguraMomiji
1. Departure

**Title:** Always and Never

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Evantually Momiji/Kagura/Haru triangle, onesided OC/Kagura, and many others

**Warning:** There will be some OOC but the reason is because they have matured under some messed up circumstances, so it affected them. They'll still act like they do in the manga, some characters more so then others. Also May be spoilers later past Volume 15, only little ones but still.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Hello there, this is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction, so I apologize if there are some mistakes in spelling and grammar. This is also my first fan fiction posted on this account so I hope you all enjoy this story. I got this idea from a bunch of songs I listened to and Breakfast at Tiffany's so it'll have little bits and pieces from them all. So with out further ado, let's get to the story

----------------------------

The cold winter wind smashed into Kagura's face as she walked down the street, dragging two huge green suit cases behind her and a had a huge gym bag slung over her shoulder.

'Damn, its cold out!' she cursed in her head. She wasn't exactly dressed in her warmest clothing. She had opted for her tie-dye summer dress with leggings underneath, with only her green fuzzy socks and black trench coat for warmth.

She was going at an alarmingly fast rate that was frightening others walking one that street. The fact that she almost crashed in to 11 people wasn't making feel people any better.

Not that she noticed. She was to busy trying to get as far away from her now ex-boyfriend, as she possibly could.

She has as of 5 minutes ago officially moved out of his place, and was on her way to the air port. She would have taken a cab, but the streets were jammed. Then again, what was she expecting? This _was_ New York City. NYC and traffic had seemed to go hand in hand. She decided it would be faster to walk toward the airport until there was no sign of traffic.

'Why did I move out like that? Why couldn't I even tell him to his face that I was going back to Japan?' she thought as she almost slammed into a buggy with a very young child in it.

She considered going back for a moment but quickly shook that thought off. 'No, there's no going back now! I have to go back to Japan! I know I'm just running away from my problems, I'll face then after I face the first ones I ran away from. Besides, I have to meet _her_ there!'

Kagura thought back to earlier in the day, when she had decided to go back to Japan. She found it funny that all it took was a wedding invitation to convince her she to go back to Tokyo.

----------------------------

_1 hours and 20 minutes ago_

_Kagura had gone done stairs to the ground floor of the apartment complex that her and David lived in, to get the mail out of their mail box. She took her mail key out of her pocket and opened the box to find an elegant looking envelope. She reached inside the mail box to pull the letter out to find it addressed to her. Her eyes widened with shock as looked at the letter_

_It wasn't the fact that she had received a letter, but it was the return address that shocked her. It was sent from Japan, and as far as she knew there weren't many people that knew where the hell she was. She quivered as she her fumbling fingers practically ripped the envelope apart. _

**_Kagura SOHMA,_**

_**Damn! You sure make it a pain to hunt your ass down!**_

_She rolled her eyes. She only had to read that line to know it was Rin. She wasn't surprised she had tracked her address down. After all, she and Rin had been close and both had a sense where the other was at all times. It was something like identical twins had, but not as strong. That's as clear as it can be made; it's one of those things you have to experience to fully understand(1). With that though a side she got back to reading the letter_

**_I must say changing your last name to Henderson was quite clever, but I see you had forgotten that there aren't many Kaguras in New York City. Besides, you had told me a while ago you had always wanted to go to NYC. _**

_**Okay, I didn't just right you to rub finding you in your face. I wrote you to tell you that Kyo and Tohru are getting married and I happen to know for a fact that Tohru wants you there. For some odd reason they all miss you. I can't see why though, you're a troublesome bitch! **_

**_Now when I say they all miss you, I'm including the two guys whose hearts you trampled on when you disappeared without a trace. _**

_Kagura glared at the letter. 'Like she's any better!' she thought angrily, 'She ran off and broke Haru's heart after she led him on! And she thinks she can criticize me?'_

_**Now I know you're probably saying to yourself "Who the hell does she is to judge me?" Well I may have done what I did, but I at least told him in person! You mailed them both letters 2 months after you had run off! I also may add you trampled on two times as many guys' hearts as I did. Any way I'll get to the point.**_

**_I sent this letter so you'd get on the exact date I intended to be in NYC. Now, you'll pack everything you want to bring to Japan, and knowing you you'll only bring cloths and leave all your big stuff to whomever you're living with right now. You'll be at JFK(2) before 4 PM. I will have purchased you and I, a first class each to Japan. If you aren't there before 4, I'll be coming to your apartment. If that has to happen I will be dragging your ass back to Japan._**

**_This is for your own good! I had to come face to face with my problems, now you're going to stop running and face the cause of your messed up life. Trust me; it's the best thing for you to do._**

_**You better be there whore.**_

_**-Rin**_

'_Classy Rin,' she thought bitterly as she read the last sentence of the letter. _

_She made the trek up the stairs, from the main to the fourth floor. When she got to her apartment she opened the door to her very spacious flat. Most people would say it was nice, but she hated it. Her style made her feel out of place in the typically decorated space. Everything seemed to be white, brown, and the odd slash of black. It was way too conservative for her tastes._

_Kagura like colour and she liked constant change with her surroundings. That's why she never stayed in the same place for longing then a few months. She was deathly afraid of commitment and deathly afraid of her life becoming extremely boring for her._

_She had already made her mind that she was leaving David within the next month. She had been thinking of going to Brazil next. She had never been there before and after reading books and watching movies about the exotic country, she longed to go._

_Now David was probably what most women would consider the perfect man. He had a good job, good manners, good humour, good looks, and to top it off a charming personality. But he was too perfect, especially to an imperfect girl like Kagura. The only reason she had began a relationship with him was, well out of gratitude. He had been a very good friend when she had first arrived to New York, and she felt as though she had to be with him at the time._

_Kagura thought back to the letter. 'Screw Rin!' she exclaimed in her head as she crumbled up the letter and threw in the trash bin in the kitchen, 'Like I'd ever go back to that… place!'. She walked to her room and took out her two biggest suit cases and placed them on her bed. She walked over to her walk in closet and began to through every article of clothing and every accessory into the suit cases. 'I'll just go to Brazil like I planned. If I run into Rin I'll just knock her out like I use too!'_

_She took an unused gym bag from her closet and went into her connected bathroom. When she got in there she threw all of her bathroom supplies into the bag. She left all of David's things alone. She wasn't that cruel! _

_She went back to her bedroom and cleaned out her jewellery cabinet. As she threw then into her purse she picked up as a necklace that made her stop. Tears came to her eyes uncontrollably; it wasn't much of a necklace, but the meaning behind it brought her back memories she couldn't handle right now. _

'_Stop thinking about him!' she scolded herself as the tears smeared her make up, 'You left him! It wasn't the other way around!' she calmed her self by controlling her breathing. Then an unwanted question popped into her 'Why do I still regret leaving that place?'_

_Within an instance Rin's words in the letter began to make sense. She didn't want to admit it but she was right. Every since she left Japan, she had led a life of constant change, constantly running away from her dilemmas which became greater in number the more places she went. _

"_It's decided then." She announced with a sigh, "I'm going home." And she could help but smile at the thought of going back to Japan. Yes she was scared, but it would be nice to go back, it also gave her an excuse to leave New York._

_After she had finished packing, she called her bank to have all of her money transferred to her still existing Sohma bank account(3). When she hung up the phone she brought all of her bags to the entrance and quickly wrote a note to David that read:_

_**David,**_

_**By the time you read this tomorrow morning I will be far away from you. I thought it would be easier to write to you then to call you or tell you in person. You won't be able to contact me and I wouldn't suggest trying. You may be asking yourself why I left. Well, I simply don't love you any more then a friend. I thank you for all you've done for me and I hope you have a good life.**_

_**-Kagura**_

_She folder the note and put in and envelope and left the flat for good. Once she had brought all of her bags down to the main lobby she put her keys in the envelope. She left them at the front counter and asked the landlord to give the keys to David when he arrived back from his business trip._

----------------------------

Kagura still couldn't believe she was actually going through with this, but Kagura wasn't one to usually change her mind. She was still as stubborn as she ever was. She was still walking at the same pace. She was going to get to that air port in her Prada shoes even if it killed her! Okay well maybe not to that extreme but pretty damn close!

'Damnit! I love these shoes, but whoever said that you could walk long distances in stilettos should be shot!' she thought bitterly to herself. Fate must have been on her side, because not long after did the traffic let up and there seemed to be a bunch of available taxis.

Kagura stopped herself from squealing with joy. "Taxi!" she exclaimed ahs she waved both arms in the air like a mad women. Within a few seconds a taxi had stopped and she was putting her stuff in the trunk.

"Where you headin'?" inquired the driver as Kagura closed the taxi door.

"JFK air port as quickly as you can!" she announced some what out of breath, thanks to all the walking. During the drive she couldn't help but wonder if Rin would even recognize her, or if she'd recognize Rin. 'She'll probably find me before I find her; she always had a knack of doing that.' She offered herself.

The drive had seemed to go by in a flash, and before she knew it she had arrived at the air port. She put all of her luggage on a cart with some help of the taxi driver. Before he left, Kagura gave the driver a 5 dollar tip and thanked him for his services. He had after all gotten her here faster then she could have hoped for.

As she approached the entrance she took a deep breath "No time to waste!" Kagura assured herself aloud. She exhaled and pushed her cart through the doors. "See? That was a piece of cake!" she muttered

"So, you're still talkin' to yourself?" Sounded a cocky voice from behind her. She already knew who it was. Rin's voice still sounded the same.

Kagura turned around to see Rin that was now about a foot taller then her. She was wearing a some what revealing blood red long-sleeved top, a pair of fitted jeans, and a pair of Gucci boots. "I see you're still dressing like a whore!" She teased with a smirk.

----------------------------

A/N: I hoped you at least some what liked it! Please R&R, I'll except advise but not out right put downs please.

1. A lot of identical twins have a special bond between one another, in this story Rin and Kagura are like that but to a lesser degree. They've grown up together in the manga so I thought they would be close

2. JFK is one of two (there many be more since I've been there lol) air ports in New York City. I know not everyone lives in the states so I thought I'd explain that lol

3. In the manga and show, Shigure explained that everyone of the Zodiac had a bank account. In this story even though the curse has been broken the accounts still exist, and it's the only bank account Kagura has never been able to cancal.

Well until next time!

-shriveled.up.heart


	2. An Old Friend

**Title:** Always and Never

**Rating:** T for some swearing and sexual suggestions

**Pairings:** Mainly a Momiji/Kagura/Haru triangle, Rin/Hatori (for my good friend in and outside of passage writer! I kept my promise !), Kyo/Tohru, One-sided OC/Kagura, mentions of Kagura/other OC

**Warning:** There will be some OOC but the reason is because they have matured under some messed up circumstances, so it affected them. They'll still act like they do in the manga, some characters more so then others. Also May be spoilers later past Volume 15, only little ones but still.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Hello again, I thought I might mention that everyone is eight years older then they were in the last volume of manga making Kagura 27, Rin 26, Tohru 25, and Ha'ri 36 . I'll add more pairings as they are mention in the story, so by one point every pairing in this story will be crystal clear! There will be smoking in this story and I will say that I do not condone it, I just find that a lot of stressed out people seem to smoke hence why a few characters in the story do.

A special thanks to JennyKim319 for being my first reviewer, putting this story in her faves and putting this story on alert. Another special thanks to cm1000 for reviewing and adding this to her faves as well. This will probably be the quickest update I do lol and both of your encouragement helped me alot to update.

----------------------------

**Last Time**

"_So, you're still talkin' to yourself?" Sounded a cocky voice from behind her. She already knew who it was. Rin's voice still sounded the same._

_Kagura turned around to see Rin that was now about a foot taller then her. She was wearing a some what revealing blood red long-sleeved top, a pair of fitted jeans, and a pair of Gucci boots. "I see you're still dressing like a whore!" She teased with a smirk._

**Present**

Rin's expression turned to one of hurt "Ouch! My dignity!" she winced with foe pain as she her hand flew to her forehead, as if she was about to faint.

Having known Rin since her birth, she knew she would actually go through with the faint, so Kagura tugged on her arm to prevent any commotions. She rolled her eyes humorously "You still seem to have a thing for the dramatics as well." She observed through giggles.

Rin straighten herself and looked down. "Okay listen, because I'll only say this once." She muttered loud enough for Kagura to hear. She raised her head from the ground and looked directly into Kagura's eyes "I… missed you being around."

Kagura couldn't stop the smile that came to her face and the tears that came to her eyes "I missed you too!" she announced as she launched herself onto Rin.

Rin patted her one the back while attempting to breathe "That's good Kagura." She squeaked from lack of air

Kagura knew that was code for 'get the hell off of me now' so she released Rin from the bone-crushing hug. She laughed as she scratched the back of her head "Sorry about that, I forget my own strength at times."

Rin looked at her as if she didn't believe her "This coming from someone who threw a boulder at me when we were 7!"

Kagura blushed "It wasn't that big." She mumbled quietly.

"It was roughly two meters by 3 meters! It was solider rock so I'm guess it was about 4 times your own weight!" Rin scoffed "If you say that's not a lot for a 7 year old to carry then I swear I will beat some sense into you!"

"Okay, okay I get it! Jeeze!" Kagura quickly changed the subject "So what time is the flight?"

Rin looked at her watch "It's 4:00 right now and our plane leave at 5:30, so we've got and hour and a half to get our bags checked a look around."

Kagura smiled "Let's go through security now so we can get some shopping done in the duty free shops!" Kagura announced and she linked arms with Rin.

"Sounds good to me!" Rin replied happily as the head with their luggage carts toward baggage check and such.

----------------------------

_1 hour, 2 cigarettes, and 957 American dollars and 76 cents; spent on designer shoes (1), a good meal, and junk food; later _

"You know you didn't have to get me those shoes, I had enough money to by them." Rin reminded Kagura for about the seventh time. "I could have bought the food and snacks as well."

Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance for the seventh time as well "Rin! You bought me a first class plain ticket to Japan! The least I could do, was treat you to all the stuff here at the airport!" she replied in a very annoyed tone "So just sit back and milk me for everything I'm offering you!

Rin frowned "It doesn't make me feel any better about this." She mumbled quietly.

"Just shut up and enjoy this while you can!"

Kagura and Rin were sitting in the departure sections and sharing a bag of dill pickle chips and an A&W root beer (2). They had just finished buying a pair of shoes each that were on sale in one of the duty free shops in the air port.

"So, Rin when's you're wedding." Kagura inquired while Rin was taking a sip of the root beer.

Rin choked on her drink as it went down; luckily for her she was able to swallow it after a few seconds. "How did you figure that out?" she questioned in disbelief.

Kagura smirked "One, You have a diamond on your right hand. Two, it wouldn't have been as important to you for me to be at Tohru and Kyo's wedding." She explained putting up a finger for each point, "And then there's three, I already knew Tohru and Kyo had tied the knot."

Rin looked beyond puzzled "How did you know? Know one knew where the hell you were!" she exclaimed rather loudly.

Kagura shrugged as if it was nothing and said "I was living in Spain at the time when Kyo and Tohru were on their honeymoon 2 years ago. Tohru was picking up a surprise for Kyo at a store I frequently shopped at. We caught up over lunch."

Rin's eyes widened "But she didn't tell anyone! That's not very like Tohru!"

Kagura rose an eyebrow "Rin, do you really think I would tell Tohru to tell you all were I was. You know as well as I do that either you or Kyo would have came and dragged my ass back home." She sighed before she continued "I wasn't ready to face anyone else, so I made her promise not to tell anyone about our meeting. I also told her not to both trying to find out where I was living, because I was planning on leaving Spain and my boyfriend at the time, Carlo, within that week." She couldn't help but remember what they had spoken about

----------------------------

_Two Years Ago in Madrid, Spain_

_After Tohru and Kagura had met up, they had decided to go to lunch at a place that Kagura highly recommended. Lunch was one of their busiest times, but Kagura knew the owners so her and Tohru got one of the best spots in the restaurant._

_Tohru smiled as they sat down and received their menus. "It's so wonderful to see you again Kagura! I'm so happy I ran into you!" she exclaimed happily. That was one of the many things that Kagura loved about Tohru. Even though she hadn't seen her for 5 years she didn't hold any grudges against her for it._

"_Likewise, Tohru! I've really missed hanging out with you." She said sincerely. She pulled out a boxes of cigarettes and pulled one out for her self a held the box out to Tohru "Do you smoke?"_

_Tohru shook her head "No thank you, but go ahead I don't mind." She replied still smiling._

_Kagura sighed mentally. 'Thank God! Most non-smokers make me suffer!' Kagura had started smoking 7 years ago. Shortly after she left Japan, and arrived in Victoria(3). She lit her cigarette with a match and inhaled the stress relieving substance of the cancer stick. She knew she could get a lot of disease, but smoking help her feel better. "So what's new and exciting?"_

_Tohru grinned "Kyo and I got married a few weeks ago! I wished you could have been there Kagura, but I understand." She said, her smile faded some what at the last part._

_Kagura smiled and got up from her seat "Well congratulations Somha-chan!" she exclaimed as she pulled Tohru into a bone crushing hug._

"_Thank you very much Kagura." Tohru said trying to get some oxygen. Sensing that Tohru needed to breath, Kagura released her and they both sat back down._

_They talked about Tohru's wedding for a while, and Kagura told her stories of her travels around the world. Tohru's eyes widened when Kagura spoke about all the places she had been._

_When they received coffee after their lunch, Kagura looked down at her cup "Tohru," she asked with all seriousness as she looked her straight in the eye, "How are Momiji and Haru? Please give me the honest unpleasant truth."_

_Tohru's eyes saddened "Well, they were both devastated when you left. Momiji didn't leave his apartment for 2 weeks and didn't talk for 3 months. He refused to eat, so Ha'ri ended up having to force feed him for the first 3 weeks."_

_She sighed and looked down at her coffee before she continued "Haru-san was in worse shape then when Rin left him. He was in his black form for a month; Yuki had to talk some sense into him."_

_Tears came to Kagura's grey eyes "They hate me… don't they?" tears ran down her face uncontrollably "Not that I'd blame them."_

_Tohru smiled "No, I think they're both still caring a torch for you." Tohru wasn't blind; she could tell Kagura was still in love with both boys even though she didn't realize it herself._

_Kagura wanted to get away right now. She didn't want to hear such things. "I have to get going."_

"_Are you sure you don't want to come to the resort with me to see Kyo?" Tohru asked_

"_No, if he sees me or knows I'm here he'll try to drag me back to Japan, and you know he will." Kagura replied as she got her things together and paid for everything, "That's why you have to promise me you won't tell anyone you saw me; it'll only make things harder."_

"_But-"_

"_Promise me Tohru. I'll be leaving Spain within the week anyway, so just promise me this will be our little secret"_

_Tohru frowned "Alright, but please take care of yourself."_

_Kagura smirked "That won't be too hard. Bye!" she said and ran out before Tohru could reply._

----------------------------

"But anyway, you got me off topic! Who's the lucky guy?"

Rin blush and mumbled a name.

Kagura cupped her hand around her ear with a cocky grin "What was that? I couldn't quite hear."

"Hatori!" she yelled making people look at her like she was crazy. Not like Rin cared, what other people thought of her was the last thing on her mind.

Kagura could help but burst into laughter at this.

Rin looked extremely insulted. "What's so funny? Is there something wrong with me being engaged to him?" she huffed heatedly

Kagura stopped laughing for a bit and said "Sorry! It's just he was the last guy I thought you'd end up with."

Rin glared at her "What? Am I not good enough for him?"

"That's not it at all Rin!" she said still laughing "It just that I remember you saying, and I quote, 'What the hell does that Kana girl see in that walking ice-berg! I'd never be able to go out with a guy like that!'"

Rin rose an eyebrow as her eyes widened "I did say that, didn't I?" she recalled. At recalling this she too burst out into laughter. "I can't believe I'm going out with a guy I said that about!"

They continued to laugh uncontrollably, which got them a few odd looks from other people in the terminal.

Kagura stopped "So, explain!"

Rin sighed "Alright already!" she smile serenely thinking about how it had happened. "Well, it all started about a year and a half ago, when I came back from my little run away. Almost everyone hated me except for Tohru, Haru, Momiji, and Ha'ri. I resolved things with Haru, and found out that you had pulled a similar stunt."

"Ha'ri seemed like my closest friend at that time. I spent as much time as I could with him and I'd make up illnesses just to see him. He later told me her knew I was full of shit, but since he didn't say something I kept it up. One day I finally got the courage to ask him out on an actual date and that's when it happened…"

----------------------------

_1 Year Ago_

_Hatori walking Rin home from an Italian restaurant near the Sohma compound, since his car was getting repaired. Neither seemed to notice, that one would steal a glance, while the other wasn't looking. Rin decided to end this as she turned to Hatori "Ha'ri, I wanted to tell you that-" she was cut off when it began to pour. _

_When they both realized they had not brought an umbrella they in unison said "Shit!"_

_Rin's eye makeup was running down her face and her top became practically see through. She shrugged it of as if it was nothing 'At least I wore a bra.' She assured herself and that seemed to help her a lot. _

_Hatori on the other hand was getting pissed. He was never one who enjoyed getting caught in the rain. It really pissed him off._

_Rin noticed he seemed unhappy "What's got you panties in a twist?"_

_Hatori leered at the rain clouds "I did not want to get caught in the rain." He grunted to her._

_Rin playfully punched him in the arm "Suck it up!" She proceeded to pull him close to her and looked him straight in the eye "Okay, I don't want to have to repeat this again, because I hate being all sappy and shit. The truth is I' wasn't sick all those times I came to see you at work. I just wanted to be around you, and the more time I spent with you the more I realized that… I'm in love you."_

_Hatori smirked "I knew you weren't sick all those times. Did you really think I believe you had the mumps?" he teased_

_Rin blushed "why didn't you say anything"_

_Hatori pulled her in and kissed her. He pulled back and said with a big smile, "Because I love you too."_

----------------------------

"And that's how Ha'ri became my bitch!" she finished with a triumphant smile.

Kagura rolled her eyes and smiled "That was adorable until you just said that!" she commented while giggling.

"Well, you know I was never one for _adorable_ things." She replied with a smirk. "By the way, I want you to be my maid of honour." She added non-chalantly.

Kagura grinned "As long as I can pick my own outfit and pick your dress out."

Rin grinned back "Deal!"

The speaker drew them out of their conversation when a flight attendant announced "Everyone with first class tickets on the 5:30 flight to Japan can begin to board now."

"Well that's us!" Rin said as she and Kagura both got up from their chairs. Rin offered Kagura her arm which she gladly accepted as they walked arm and arm to board the plan.

----------------------------

A/N: So what did you all think? I hoped it was enjoyable please R&R

(1) Since the two have some pretty fashionable clothing tastes they seem like the type that would send a lot on shoes lol.

(2) I shared pop and other drinks with my family so I thought since they're close they'd probably do the same thing.

(3) Victoria is on Vancouver Island in BC, Canada fyi!

Peace Out

-shriveled.up.heart


	3. AN

NOT AND ACTUAL CHAPTER!

I'm really sorry everyone who read and liked this fiction, it's going to take a little while to update this because all of my stories were deleted, including the chapter 3 I had finished. I will try to rewrite it and update it soon!

I'm soooo sorry to keep you waiting, I hope to be able to write a chapter that I can be even happier with.

Until next time

-shriveled.up.heart


End file.
